reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Errand Boy
| image = File:RDR2 ErrandBoy Trophy.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | desc = Deliver 5 camp companion item requests. | gamerscore = 10 | trophy = Bronze | dlc = }} Errand Boy is a gameplay achievement/trophy featured in Red Dead Redemption 2. Description Deliver 5 camp companion item requests. This is a missable achievement/trophy. Acquisition Through Chapters 2, 3, 4 and 2 in the Epilogue, members at the camp will approach you and request specific items. Most are indicated as being available in Chapters 2,3 & 4 according to the official guide. Those that are not have been noted below. * Abigail: She requests $5; just give her some money (Chapter 2 only). * Bill: He wants pomade, which can be purchased from any General Store. * Charles: He wants oleander, which is a plant found in the wilderness. * Charles: He wants moonshine to make fire arrows, can be found in homesteads throughout the game. * Charles: Requests an eagle feather from any eagle found in the wilderness (Epilogue only). * Dutch: He wants a pipe; you can find one inside a hut east of Pronghorn Ranch. * Hosea: He wants two ginseng, which is a plant found in the wilderness. American Ginseng or Alaskan Ginseng produce the ginseng required (Chapter 3 only). * Hosea: He wants another book in the''' Aldous Filson mystery series. it can be found in a cabin north of Saint Denis. * '''Jack: He wants a Penny Dreadful book; it can be found in one of five locations: Osman Grove in Hut east of Emerald Ranch, Clawson’s Rest in the hut northwest of Valentine, Pleasance in the school northeast of Eris Field, Downes Ranch in the hut east of Wallace Station, or Lake Don Julio in Hut southeast of Armadillo. * Jack: Asks for a thimble to replace Abigail's which he lost. This will drop as a random loot object after being given the request (complete the quest 'A Fisher of Men', Chapter 2 only). * Javier: He wants oleander, which is a plant found in the wilderness (Chapter 2 only). * Kieran: Asks for two burdock roots for the horses which can be found mainly close to water (Chapter 3 only). * Lenny: He wants a pocket watch; you can find one inside a hut near Pronghorn Ranch, or buy one from a general store. * Mary Beth: She wants a fountain pen; you can find one in Osman Grove, on a table in a house east of Emerald Ranch (Chapter 2 only). * Molly: She wants a pocket mirror; you can find one in the hut of Martha’s Swain, east of Three Sisters (Chapter 3 only). * Pearson: He wants a rabbit, which can be found almost anywhere in the wilderness (official guide states Chapters 2,3 & 4, however it appears bugged and may only be available in Chapter 2, where it also may reward a unique blue demin Scouting jacket but not consistent). * Pearson (only while playing poker with him): He wants a naval compass; you can find one in Braithwaites Estate in the boathouse (Chapter 2 only). * Sadie: She wants a harmonica; you can fine one on the shelf of the hut in Granger's Hoggery (complete quest 'Further Questions of Female Suffrage', Chapter 3 & 4 only). * Sean: He wants Kentucky Bourbon, which can be purchased at any General Store (Chapter 2 & 3 only). * Susan: She wants two oregano, which is a plant found in the wilderness. * Tilly (only while playing Dominoes with her): She wants a necklace; these can be found anywhere in the wilderness while looting houses and enemy corpses (Chapter 2 only). *'Uncle': Asks John for the following ingredients; Kentucky Bourbon, Milkweed, Peppermint, Pomade and Stringy Meat. John will receive a set of clothes and some Honor (Epilogue 2 only). Related content es:Redimido Category:Redemption II achievements and trophies